Dark Legacy
by HedwigOwl
Summary: Your father, my son, did not deserve to live." A dark fiction on three generations of Malfoys. Chapter 3 rewritten, and Chapter 4 taken down.
1. Dark Legacy I The Malfoy Boy

**_Dark Legacy_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Lucius Malfoy walked along the dark dingy alley, gripping his silver-serpent cane firmly with a leather-gloved hand. Crooked, ramshackle houses built from dirt and brick lined both sides of the alley, making the whole place looked cramped & hostile. This was not a part of town that Lucius Malfoy, a wizard of wealth, power and status, would frequent. But it was here, Lucius was told, that he would find what he seek. 

Lucius walked on, his footsteps echoing the alleyway. A few of the locals were peering out from their windows, staring at this aristocratic wizard who had intruded upon their impoverished world. Lucius ignored their piercing gazes and continued on his way, until he stopped in front of a decrepit house, with iron bars as windows and a weather-beaten sign in front of a derelict wooden door.

Lucius stared for a moment, before raising one hand to push open the door with his cane. Hesitating for a while, he lowered his head and went through the door.

What he stepped into was a dimly lit room that was bare of furniture except for a wooden table and chair. On that chair was a sly-looking old wizard with a dirty beard, and whose snake-like eyes were illuminated by the flickering flame from a candle on the table.

"I've been expecting you, Mr. Malfoy." The old wizard got up from his table and approached Lucius, his head slightly bowed. Lucius sniffed in contempt, but nevertheless acknowledged him. _This filth is worth his attention. For now._

"Where is he?" he asked, in a tone reserved for those who were, in his eyes, the lowest of the low. 

"You will see him soon, my lord. After, which, of course……" and the old wizard lifted his head up slightly to look at Lucius expectantly, before bowing again.

_How dare he_, thought Lucius. _But I will deal with him later. Once this is over._

"Of course. You would be rewarded. But I wish to see first." Lucius replied in a dangerous voice.

The old wizard caught on. "Yes, yes, of course, please forgive me." And he turned back and raised his voice "Bring in!"

A young witch wearing a dirty bonnet and frock appeared from the back. Lucius gave her the once over before turning back to the old wizard, one eyebrow raised. The old wizard reached behind the witch's back and pulled.

And then Lucius saw what he had been seeking for months. _A boy_, about two years old, with a cherubic face, and silver-blond hair, was staring back at him with innocent grey eyes. Those eyes, and the features, they were unmistakable. _The boy is a Malfoy._

Lucius approached the boy, whom, to Lucius' surprise, stood his ground, in spite of Lucius' intimidating presence. The old wizard and the witch backed off a few feet. Lucius knelt down, and his face was only inches apart from the boy. He pierced into the boy's eyes and for a split second, painful memories came flooding back like a tidal wave. He ran a gloved finger across the boy's face, and to his absolute delight, the boy did not even flinch. 

_Admirable_, thought Lucius. _A true Malfoy, better than my own son has ever been.__ A_bruptly, Lucius stood up. It was time to go_._

His eyes never leaving the boy, Lucius threw a money bag onto the table, and heard the old wizard and young witch gave a delightful yelp. The old wizard fell onto the ground, "You are most kind, my lord. Most kind."

Lucius stepped forward and picked the boy up. The boy give a slight sound, but nevertheless clutch onto Lucius' collar with his tiny hands.

_Crucio_, said Lucius softly. Suddenly, the old wizard fell back in pain "My lord!" he cried and the dirty-looking young witch rushed to his side. Lucius let the curse on for a few moments before he released its grip on the victim. "That is for your insolence" he stated.

Lucius turned and stepped out of the decrepit house with the boy still in his arms. Then he apparated.

Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire was a breathtaking architecture. The structure boasted of nobility and its beautiful grounds stretched for miles into the wilderness. The grandeur was enthralling. Standing in front of the iron-wrought gates, with the boy still in his arms and his eyes on the Manor, Lucius whispered to him _This__, is your new home. _

Lucius felt a shiver from the boy. He must be cold, thought Lucius, observing the state of his clothes. Lucius walked up to the main door, for one could not apparate within the grounds of Malfoy Manor. A ghost butler opened it. "Master" acknowledged the ghost. If he was taken aback by the boy in his master's arms, he did not show it but merely closed the door behind him.

Lucius did not bother to explain the boy's presence, but merely commanded "Prepare a room for him. " The ghost butler bowed "Yes, my lord" and floated upstairs.

Lucius put the boy down and watched as the boy turned his head wonderingly to the left and right, taking the place in. Lucius stood, unmoving and continued staring at the boy, his face impassive. He observed that the boy's eyes had caught on a picture hanging on the wall. It was a family portrait of the Malfoys.

"Da…Da…" the boy pointed at the portrait.

Lucius looked at where the boy was pointing at. Draco. His son.

"Your father is dead," Lucius stated coldly to the boy.

He turned and commanded to a house-elf (who was hiding behind a pillar, obviously dusting the furniture and was trying not to be seen) "Remove this portrait. Destroy it."

The house-elf simpered and stuttered "Yes, Master."

The boy turned and stare at him, almost wistfully. Lucius ignored the look on his face, and stated with a disconcerting conviction "Your father, my son, did not deserve to live."

**Author's Note:** I actually meant for this to be a one-shot, unless, you people think it's okay  enough for me to continue. What do you think of the first chapter? Any reviews?


	2. Dark Legacy II Through The Years

**_Dark Legacy_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Lucius named him Draco. After _the boy's _father, Lucius' own ineffectual son. 

     The house-elves whispered among themselves in the kitchen. _Of all names, why……the Master wishes to remember……no, remind himself, of the disgrace……_and they whispered on and on, banging themselves on the head with each speculation……

     Draco Jr. was a strong, healthy boy, much to Lucius' relief. He was not a sick child, as Draco had been, despite living in such poor conditions until Lucius found him. And he was exceptionally intelligent for his age. 

     Lucius invested much precious time on the upbringing of his grandson. He taught him his first word, _Malfoy,_ and observed as the boy took his first, albeit wobbly, step. He taught him to hold a wand, and mounted him on his first broomstick at age four. Whenever Draco Jr. made mistakes, Lucius reprimanded him harshly, yet Draco Jr. never cried. _To Lucius' puzzlement._ He would look wistful, but he never looked frightened or sad. He looked so much like Draco, yet, his temperament so unlike him. Lucius occasionally wondered if this could have come from his mother's side, but just as quickly he would banished the thought, and bury the past.

     Draco Jr. was four when he first ask Lucius about his parents. Lucius had unfeelingly stated his parents were dead, and dead people deserve no mention. He had forbidden Draco Jr. ever, ever to raise this question again. 

     Unknown to Lucius, Draco Jr. had cornered a house-elf that very afternoon, when Lucius was out, and had poked at the house-elf with his wand, demanding an answer. He decided to give up when the house-elf would rather surrender himself to the merciless poking from the obstinate four-year-old rather than divulge any past history of his parents.

     And it remained like this for the remaining of his childhood years. No one in the Malfoy household would disclose to him, and as he was forbidden to raise the subject, his curiosity was slowly forgotten, and, like a raindrop falling into the vast ocean, it disappeared deep down into the recesses of his mind.

     When Draco Jr. was eleven, Lucius sent him away to Durmstrang in Bulgaria. Bulgaria was a cold, distant country, far away from England, and a lonely, foreign place for an eleven-year-old boy who had never set foot out of England. Unknown to Draco Jr., there was a letter from Hogwarts for him, but Lucius had intercepted the owl and threw the letter into the fireplace. Minerva MacGonagall has not sent another letter since.

     After Karkaroff's time, Durmstrang had evolved into a very exclusive educational institution under the administration of the new headmaster, and affordable only to children of well-to-do families. In terms of student admission, it was strictly for those who came from pure wizarding families. In other words, purebloods only.

     Having been subjected to a strict home curriculum (under a private tutor) even before he started school, it came as no surprise that Draco Jr. excelled in Durmstrang. After his initial bout of homesickness, he settled well into Durmstrang's environment, and under the advice of Lucius, quickly make friends among his fellow students who came from equally esteemed wizarding families. He was picked to play seeker for one of Durmstrang's four Quidditch teams and he was an exceptional one. Lucius, in a rare display of support, had made a trip to Durmstrang just once, to watch him in one of the matches, and had nodded approvingly when Draco Jr. caught the snitch in less than ten minutes to the match.

     Draco Jr. came home every Christmas and summer break. To Lucius, his grandfather; to the ghost butler; to the many house-elves that housekeep Malfoy Manor and watched him grow up. Lucius was seldom at home, but Draco Jr. enjoy the solitude of the stately Malfoy Manor, as the ghost butler and house-elves typically kept out of his way until he called for them. He enjoyed sitting in the Library, reading about Dark Arts, Wizarding History, Arithmancy, even the Muggle subject of Physics, which Lucius had a miniature collection hidden at the back rows of the shelves, thinly covered under a coat of dust. Draco Jr. was fascinated to no end at how Muggles attempted to use the science of Physics to explain the workings of the universe.

     He never asked Lucius about his parents. Draco Jr. had, over the years, came to accept that his grandfather was only person in his life, and the most important person in his life. He needed no one else.

     At sixteen years old, Draco Malfoy Jr. was as handsome as royalty. And he excelled in every aspect of his life. He was _Lucius' child prodigy_, the perfect Malfoy. To Lucius, he was what Draco, Lucius' own son, never was.

**Author's Note:** Hi, what do you think of this chapter? I deliberately left out the characterization of Draco Malfoy Jr. for the time being, and just focus on giving a narration of his childhood and teenage years. As this is a dark fiction, Draco Malfoy Jr. will probably not be nice in the conventional way. Do let me know if you like this chapter, will you?


	3. Dark Legacy III The Triwizard Tournamen...

**_Dark Legacy_**

**_Chapter 3_**

Draco Malfoy Jr. was sixteen years old when the Triwizard Tournament was reinstated at Britain's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

     It was _the_ event of the year for the European magical academic world, as the Triwizard Tournament was banned twenty six years ago after the death of a student from the Hogwarts' House of Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, and none had been held since. Until now.

     The rules have not changed. The tournament will still be competed the students of Hogwarts, Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang. However, for this round, instead of having one delegate, each school will be represented by different delegates for the different tasks in the Tournament.

     Only _the best will be chosen to represent the school_, said the Headmaster coldly to the Durmstrang students.

     There was no doubt in Draco Malfoy Jr's mind that one of the delegates will be him.

     So, it came as an unpleasant shock to him when his name was not read out by the Headmaster in the Great Hall on Monday. 

"Why am I not allowed to go, Sir?" Draco Jr. probed.

"We have been through this already, Mr. Malfoy. _Once again_, the reason you are not going is because you have _not been selected_" answered the Headmaster in an exasperated tone.

Both of them were standing in the Durmstrang Headmaster's beautifully furbished office in the North Wing of the castle. It was the third time in the week that Draco Jr. had come to his office, after he announced the Durmstrang delegates chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. 

"What are the selection criteria, Sir?"

"We have also been through this, Mr. Malfoy. There is no one selection criteria per se."

"You said only the best will be selected."

"And you consider yourself the best, I presume" stated the Headmaster, taking one step closer to the boy. He was touching the goatee on his chin.

"I consider myself _one_ of the best, Sir." His expression was impassive, but his grey eyes were staring determinedly back.

The Headmaster stared back at those determined grey eyes. He knew the boy was right. He was indeed one of the best students in Durmstrang. He was well aware that he could do Durmstrang proud in the Triwizard Tournament, if only.

_Try telling that to Lucius Malfoy._

"What are the selection criteria, Sir?" Draco Jr. pushed further.

"There is no one selection criteria, it is a combination of factors." The Headmaster turned away from Draco Jr. and walked towards the window.

"And which one did I fail?"

_The grandfather one_, the Headmaster thought to himself.

"Please tell me, Sir" and Draco Jr. paused here, "where I failed to meet your expectations, Sir" 

The Headmaster sighed. He had to hand it to the boy. He should have known a Malfoy, of all people, would not be so easily denied. Hell, Lucius should have known that. Well, he did what Lucius instructed, but Lucius would have to deal with his determined grandson _himself_.

"It is your grandfather, Mr. Malfoy. He wrote to me. He did not consent you to go. In fact, he was _very strongly _against it"

"Why?"

"That, I would suggest, you find out from Lucius himself" the Headmaster replied, in a tone that meant that their conversation was over.

Draco Malfoy Jr. sat himself on a chestnut desk and dipped his falcon quill into a pot of ink. He furrowed his brows, paused for a moment, and began to write……

"Lucius, why exactly, are you so against it? He would do Durmstrang proud; he is one of our most outstanding students……"

The Durmstrang Headmaster was standing in front of the fireplace in his office, where emerald flames were burning brightly.

"He is not going." 

"You are being unreasonable. The boy wants to go. Badly. And I don't see why not. An opportunity like this is……"

"No." 

The Headmaster snorted in exasperation. 

"Then tell him yourself. He has been writing to you every day. But you ignore his letters."

"It is for his own good."

"You owe him an explanation, at least."

Lucius remained silent, but stared coldly back at his old friend, who glared back at him.

Both men stood their ground, neither moving, until the Headmaster broke the silence. 

"I wash my hands of this matter, Lucius. I will keep Draco here. But he has been unjustly denied a wonderful opportunity, by his own grandfather no less. Who does not even care enough to at least tell him the reason."

Lucius replied arrogantly "It is not for you to judge me."

The Headmaster decided to risk it. "What exactly are you afraid of, Lucius?"

"Do not question me."

"What is it about the Triwizard Tournament that worries you? Forty years we have known each other, Lucius. You can entrust the welfare of your grandson with me. We have taken every precaution to ensure that no harm will befall our delegates during the competition."

"It is not a matter of trust."

"If it is not a matter of trust……" he retorted heatedly, but then suddenly stopped. A thought had flashed through his mind. He stared at Lucius curiously.

"Your son, Lucius" the Headmaster said slowly, his eyes continued to stare at Lucius "He was educated at Hogwarts."

"I do not wish to discuss this……"

"This is what it's all about……"

"I said, I wish not, to discuss this." Lucius' tone had finality in it. But the Headmaster would not give up.

"Lucius, in all fairness, Hogwarts had nothing to do with what happened to your son."

"Let him go. You cannot keep the past away from him. By doing so, you serve only arouse his suspicions. The boy is not easily fooled. He might obey you this time, Lucius. But he will be suspicious. And he will seek out the truth."

Lucius withdrew his silver-blond head from the fireplace and extinguished out the emerald flames, leaving behind a flabbergasted Durmstrang Headmaster.

Three days later, a consent letter addressed to the Headmaster was brought in by Lucius Malfoy's eagle owl. 

     ****

**Author's Note: **What do you think will happen next? Do you like this chapter? Do leave me a review, thank you.


	4. Dark Legacy IV Hogwarts

**_Dark Legacy_**

**_Chapter 4_**

They set sailed for Hogwarts in October.  

The ships of Durmstrang had been bewitched to sail magically. From the port of Bourgas, the ships sailed across the Black Sea, through the Aegean Sea, before reaching the port of Cornwall in England. From there, the ships dived underneath to reach the lake of Hogwarts.  The whole journey took five days.

With a great sloshing noise, the ships emerged from the turbulent waters, and begin to slide towards the bank. A few moments later, anchors were thrown down in the shallows, and planks lowered onto the bank.

     Draco Jr. was standing at the upper deck of one of the ships, leaning forward on the railing. The October wind was chilling, and the helm of his dark red fur robes were flying around. He observed his Headmaster, all dressed in finery with velvet robes and mink fur for collars, disembarking from the ship.

     "Dumbledore!" the Headmaster called heartily. "How are you, my dear fellow? It has been a long time."

     An old man, tall & thin, with silver hair and a beard long enough to tuck into his belt, was   
standing on the shores of bank.

     "Blooming, thank you. Come. It has been a long journey for you. My staff and students are waiting in the Great Hall to welcome you and your students" Albus Dumbledore replied, his arms opened in a welcome gesture.

     The Headmasters of both schools exchanged more formalities before walking side by side to the castle. 

     Against the howling wind, The Durmstrang students followed their Headmaster and teachers down the plank onto the bank & into the Great Hall……

     As he walked into the magnificent Great Hall of Hogwarts, Draco Jr. could see the Hogwarts students standing beside long tables, clapping to welcome them. He saw from the blazers on their robes, that they were standing according to their houses - Red for Gryffindor, Blue for Ravenclaw, Yellow for Hufflepuff, and Green for Slytherin. The Beaubaxtons students had already arrived, and were standing among the Hogwarts students.

     "Welcome, Durmstrang students!" boomed Dumbledore. "We hope you will make yourself at home. The reinstatement of the Triwizard Tournament has finally taken place after years of dialogues chaired by Britain's Ministry of Magical Cooperation and the Ministry of Foreign Diplomacy in your home countries. The aim of the Triwizard Tournament is to foster greater interaction and learning among the different magical schools in Europe. For that, the students of Beaubaxtons & Durmstrang will be sorted into the four houses of Hogwarts – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff & Slytherin. The Beaubaxtons students had already been sorted earlier. Professor McGonagall, if you please."

     Dumbledore nodded at a tall, black-haired, stern-faced witch in emerald-green robes. Professor McGonagall nodded back before she stepped forward and said "Welcome to Hogwarts, Durmstrang students. The Sorting will take place shortly. When your name is called, please come forward and touch the Sorting Hat with your left hand, and you will be sorted into your host houses."

     Draco Jr. observed as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front, and on top of the stool she put a frayed and extremely dirty wizard's hat. 

     Names of Durmstrang students were called, and one by one, each student came up to the stool (some rather apprehensively, seeing how dirty the hat was) and touched the hat before hearing it scream a house name. 

     Draco Jr. waited in line for his turn. Girls from Hogwarts & Beaubaxtons were glancing his way, whispering; some were giving him appreciative glances. He ignored them. Being Draco Jr., he was used to attention from the opposite sex. Being a Malfoy, hell, he was used to attention in its entirety, from everyone. In fact, when he first arrived in Durmstrang as a foreign student five years ago, he attracted plenty of attention, both wanted & unwanted, from the students and Professors. People were naturally curious about a Malfoy. 

     "Draco Malfoy, Jr." 

     Murmurs were heard across the hall. 

     "_Malfoy…… ……he's Lucius Malfoy's grandson…… one of the wealthiest families in the wizarding world……Merlin, he's so cute……"_

Again, he ignored them as he walked up to the stool to place his left hand on the hat. However, from the corner of his eye, he could not helped but sensed that several Hogwarts Professors were staring rather intensely at him.  Granted, he was used to attention. But, somehow……

     _Draco Malfoy Jr., well, this is interesting. _

Draco Jr. was startled. The voice seemed to be from the hat; it was speaking to him. However, no one else seemed to have heard it.

_     We met, finally. We should have, of course, five years ago._

Draco Jr. was puzzled. Why was the hat speaking to him? What did it meant?

     Al_l Malfoys were Slytherins before._

     "Slytherin!" he heard the hat screamed. This time, it seemed that everyone heard it, for he saw the Slytherins clapped and beckoned him to their table. 

     Draco Jr. walked over to the Slytherin table, the words of the Sorting Hat on his mind. It turned out that quite a few Durmstrang students were sorted to Slytherin. One of them was Nikolai, another Durmstrang student whom Draco Jr. hanged out a lot with. Nikolai Ivanov's family was one the most esteem wizarding families in Europe and Lucius had encouraged the friendship. Nikolai was speaking to a Slytherin boy around their age. When Nikolai saw Draco Jr. approaching the table, he cocked his head to one side to his left, as if to say "Here".

     "Mark Flint" Nikolai introduced, before adding "Flint's father and mine are business acquaintances. We knew each other last summer. Flint, Draco Malfoy."

     Flint looked visibly impressed. "Draco Malfoy……your grandfather is Lucius Malfoy" he stated, and extended his hand. 

     Draco grasped his hand and gave a firm shake. "Stating the obvious" he replied, although not impolitely.

     Flint shrugged and motioned to the space beside him. "Come, have a seat."

     Draco Jr. sat down beside Flint. Throughout the feast, Flint gave Draco Jr. & Nikolai quite an orientation of Hogwarts – the different houses, the teachers, the lessons, and of course, Quidditch. Draco Jr. also got to know the other Slytherins, and could sense that although in appearance, they seemed milder that his Durmstrang friends, they were an intelligent and competitive lot.

     Dinner passed quickly. The Durmstrang students were led to their dormitories by their Slytherin hosts. The Slytherin dormitory was decorated in green & white, and the dark red robes of the Durmstrang students formed a powerful contrast as they walked in. 

     "Here" said Flint to Draco Jr., beckoning to a bed nearby. "You can take this. It's empty."

     "Wait" another voice said. Flint & Draco Jr. turned around. A seventh-year Slytherin Prefect was standing at the doorway. "I was told you are a Durmstrang Prefect" he said to Draco Jr. "Prefects have their own quarters here. You can take one of the empty Prefect dormitories."

     Draco Jr. found himself being led to a Prefect room at the end of the corridor. He opened the door and found himself in a spacious room with oak brown furniture – a bed, a wardrobe & desk with an inkpot with a white quill on it.

     After a shower in the Prefects' bathroom, Draco Jr. laid on the bed. He had a lot in his mind. Foremost were the words of the Sorting Hat. _We met, finally. We should have, of course, five years ago._ Al_l Malfoys were Slytherins before._

He tossed & turned in his bed, not quite able to fall asleep. He turned on his side, and stared at the oak-brown bedpost, lost in thought. The moon shone brightly into his room and gradually cast a soft light on the bedpost. Suddenly, Draco Jr. realized that the bedpost had very faint marking on it. He focused his eyes and reached to touch the bedpost. From the light of the moon, he could make out the markings on the bedpost: 

_D. Malfoy_

**Author's Note: **Hi, does anyone like this story so far? Some comments please, thank you.


	5. Dark Legacy V The Stranger

**_Dark Legacy_**

**_Chapter 5_**

     Draco Jr. did not sleep well at all. 

     He woke up at dawn break, and, after a moment of contemplation, decided to take a walk outside the grounds of Hogwarts while the rest of the school was still in a deep slumber.

     The morning air was very cold, but breathtakingly fresh. He walked towards the lake and stood on its shores, feeling the autumn breeze gently stroking his face.

     _I'm back in __England__. It had been a long time since I've spent autumn in __England__, he thought. _

     Draco realized he missed England. _And his grandfather_. Suddenly, he had the overwhelming desire to apparate back to Malfoy Manor.

      "You'll catch a cold if you're not careful" said a voice.

     Draco Jr. turned around and came face to face with a dark-haired man. 

     Draco Jr. studied the stranger before him. He was about mid-thirty with a handsome face and hair that fell all over his forehead. He had on a frayed robe and was clutching a rather worn-out wooden bucket in one hand. Draco Jr. observed he walked with a slight limp. 

      "Forgive me for intruding, I passed by and was curious to see a student up so early in the morning." 

      "Who are you?" Draco asked in a reserved voice. He had been well-trained by Lucius Malfoy.

      "I'm one of the Hogwarts staff here," the older wizard smiled kindly at him. "I was tending to the owls in the Owlery when I saw you. It's not very common to see a student up so early" he repeated, his eyes looking very keenly at Draco Jr.

      "Are you the gamekeeper here?" Draco Jr. asked in a condescending tone. Privately, he was slightly irritated that his reverie was broken so abruptly by this man.

      "No, but I decided to help Hagrid out this morning. He's the gamekeeper, and also the Care of Magical Creatures Professor here at Hogwarts" the older wizard explained, still staring at him in a way that Draco Jr. felt was very similar to the way the other teachers stared at him the yesterday at the Sorting Ceremony.

      "Indeed." Draco Jr. replied in a lukewarm voice. Nevertheless, it was in Draco's nature to be careful with people around him.

      "Well, I have to go. See you around. Breakfast will start in half an hour's time. Do take care not to stay out for too long for autumn winds here can be very chilly."

      "Thank you." Draco Jr. nodded.

     The man turned away and Draco Jr. saw he was making his way back to the castle. He stared after the man. _I'm one of the Hogwarts staff_, the man said. Draco Jr. wondered if he could be one of the teachers, but he was sure he did not see him at the Sorting Ceremony yesterday.

     Draco Jr. was to know the answer a while later. For after breakfast, Professor Dumbledore stood up at the front of the Great Hall and boomed "Students! I would like to make an announcement. Due to the Triwizard Tournament, it became necessary to have a new member of staff at Hogwarts that will head the organizing committee that will oversee the Tournament. In fact he has been working tirelessly in the background on behalf of Hogwarts with Britain's Ministry of Magical Cooperation over the past few years to have this Tournament reinstated."

     Everyone turned to see a handsome dark-haired wizard in his mid-thirties enter the Great Hall. He looked around and saw Draco Jr. looking at his direction. His emerald eyes twinkled and he nodded at Draco Jr., before turning away and walking towards Dumbledore.

      "Everyone, please welcome Professor Harry Potter."

**Author's Note: **Hi, please leave me a review. What do you think?


	6. Dark Legacy VI Weighing of the Wands

**_Dark Legacy_**

**_Chapter 6_**

Silence fell over the Great Hall. Everyone seems transfixed at the new announcement, and then, thunderous applause broke out!

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the one that defeated the Dark Lord, was in Hogwarts! The students – Hogwarts, Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang - you can see from their faces, they were wild with glee!

Harry Potter smiled & nodded at the student body, and walked slowly towards Dumbledore.

The students could barely contain their excitement. One of them shouted "Professor Potter, could you please autograph my robe!"

Draco Jr. observed all these with interest. So the man was Harry Potter. Draco Jr. once asked Lucius Malfoy about him, and Lucius has provided a curt, albeit restrained reply "The fool-hardy mudblood lover". Draco Jr. knew better than to probe further, but Lucius' assessment of the man was enough for Draco Jr. to decide what he should think of Harry Potter.

Dumbledore had announced that the Wand Weighing ceremony would take place after breakfast. So immediately after the meal, Draco Jr. found himself, along with the other delegates, ushered into a classroom with windows that stretched from floor to ceiling, and showed a beautiful view of the lake outside.

A velvet carpet had been laid out on the floor. And at one end of the carpet was a mahogany table with four chairs behind it – on it sat Dumbledore, the Headmistress and Headmaster from Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang respectively, and, Harry Potter.

"Welcome students!" said Harry Potter. "In the past, the Triwizard Tournament traditionally had one delegate to represent each school, but as you know, for this year, we decided to have different delegates from each school to represent the different tasks that will be set forth in the Tournament."

"You were the Hogwarts champion in the last Triwizard Tournament!"

Harry Potter turned to a Hogwarts student who had a Gryffindor blazer on his robe.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. You are correct." Harry Potter smiled at him, but stopped at that.

The red-haired student beamed proudly back.

Draco Jr. observed the student out of the corner of his left eye. A Weasley……

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander? He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the Tournament." Harry Potter stated.

An old wizard with large pale eyes was standing quietly by the window. He beckoned each student one by one and started to check on their wands solemnly, muttering a remark here and there and making the students' wands perform spells and charms until he was satisfied.

Draco Jr. has never met Mr. Ollivander. But he knew he was a much renowned wand-maker, one of the best in the wizarding world, in fact. Draco Jr. knew he made Voldemort's wand – and Harry Potter's.

Draco Jr. was the last to come forward. He handed his wand over to the old wand-maker. "Gregorovitch creation, a very fine wand indeed……you care for your wand well……however……"

Draco Jr. was bored with the wand-maker. He thought he looked batty, muttering to himself in the middle of a classroom. But suddenly Mr. Ollivander said something that caught his attention……

"Yes, Dragon heartstring…how befitting, to your name. Such a coincidence also…"

"What's coincidence, sir?" Draco Jr. asked sharply, although his tone remained respectful.

"Oh, I may be mistaken, it was a long time ago" And Mr. Ollivander proceed to ignore him, but still made his wand perform a starburst before handling it back.

It was almost break time when the wand weighing ceremony concluded.

One by one, the delegates streamed out of the classroom. Draco Jr., however, nodded to his schoolmates and made his way in the opposite direction.

The truth was his mind was swirling with curiosity. _Lucius' reluctance for him to participate in the Triwizard Tournament…the remarks from the Sorting Hat…and most importantly, the initials on his bedpost D.Malfoy._

As far as Draco Jr. knew, there was only one Malfoy family in the whole of Europe. _Who is D. Malfoy then? _

But then, this would be easy to find out. He raised one hand on a brass knob and pushed the heavy oak door - and found himself in the Hogwarts Library.

He approached a rather stern Madam Pince "May I know where I could find the Hogwarts Year Books, please?"

Madam Pince looked at him and was struck by the similarities between him and a student from the past. "And what may be the purpose of this?" asked Madam Pince suspiciously.

"I'm interested to find out who were the Slytherin students that were made Prefects over the years." He answered her politely.

"I see. They are on the last shelves" She paused before adding "Let me show you."

"Thank you Madam. You are very kind."

Madam Pince's look softens. An unconscious thought came over her _He is so very different from his father. Should I…? No, I must follow Dumbledore's instructions……_

She stopped in front of a row of shelves and ran her fingers over a stretch of books. Unknown to Draco Jr., Madam Pince had muttered a spell under her breath before saying "Here they are. Take your time."

"Thank you Madam."

She proceeded to leave, but suddenly, Draco Jr. said "Madam, do you know of any Slytherin Prefects whose initials were D.Malfoy?"

She froze in her tracks. "I do not think so." She replied.

"Thank you Madam." Draco Jr. nodded at her politely before turning to the books.

Madam Pince nodded back and walked silently back to her desk.

Draco Jr. spent almost three hours in the Library, pouring over one Year Book after another. Nevertheless he could not find any Prefects or student, for that matter, whose initials were D. Malfoy. Of course, there was his grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, and his great-grandfather and so on. The Sorting Hat was not lying; the Malfoys who attended Hogwarts before were all Slytherins; and Prefects as well.

Was the Sorting Hat expecting him in Hogwarts five years before, which explains why it said that? Was he reading too much into the Sorting Hat's remarks?

"This is stupid. I'm wasting my time. D. Malfoy was probably my great-great-great grandfather from five thousand years before – that's why he could not be traced." Draco Jr. concluded before calling it a day. He decided to leave the matter as such. After all, there was no compelling reason to continue.

He made his way out of the Library towards the direction of the Great Hall. He was hungry & very much looking forward to dinner.

"Draco Malfoy?" a voice called from the spiral staircase.

Draco Jr. turned around.

"Professor Potter."

Harry Potter was smiling back at him. Draco Jr. eyed him suspiciously as he limped slowly down the steps towards Draco Jr.

"Well, I guess we need no proper introductions now"

"Yes sir."

"Well, just like to say hello. I am sorry that I did not make known to you who I was this morning"

"I understand sir." Draco Jr. replied politely. Inwardly he had no idea where this conversation was heading. It seemed to him that Harry Potter kept popping out in front of him today!

"Well" Harry said, rather awkwardly, "I hope you are settling well in Hogwarts. If there is anything you think I can, er, help in any way, please do come to me." He paused before adding "Or any of the Hogwarts teachers."

Draco Jr. raised an eyebrow. If he only knows what I think of him, Draco Jr. thought.

"Thank you, sir."

Harry nodded, not saying another word.

"Excuse me sir, I'll take my leave now." Draco Jr. said shortly and turned, leaving Harry standing alone in the corridor.

_In Dumbledore's office_

"He is so unlike his father, Headmaster. It is almost, unbelievable."

"Yes, indeed. And" here Dumbledore paused "much too reserved for a boy his age."

"He certainly was suspicious of me" Harry stated matter-of-factly.

Dumbledore peered at Harry through his half-moon glasses and said in a very kind voice "Harry, remember you have no obligations to the boy. Do not take that upon yourself."

Harry blinked and looked out the window.

_But it was my fault_, he thought sadly.

**Author's Note: **Hi, please leave me a review. What do you think of the story so far?


End file.
